


Regulations

by Arones



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a question for Sam, and he's not sure how she'll handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn under my other account 'CatherineofSienna'.

He’d found her out on the edge of the city. She was standing, leaning over the railing with a cup firmly held between her two hands. It was a quiet night and he was thankful for that, but she had disappeared. He’d been watching her for the few months that she’d been there and finally he’d gotten the courage to ask. Not looking for any type of longer term relationship he really just wanted something close to home and easy. He was sure that she could provide that for him. He was sure that she wouldn’t mind: if it was a mutual arrangement. They were both single after all.  
Raking his eyes over her body he could see her hips sway as she was lost deep in thought, her hair as it escaped the confines of the pony she had haphazardly pulled it into and blew in the slight breeze that was always over Atlantis. She was still in uniform, the gray doing nothing for her curves, be he was glad that she often chose to wear the black shirt rather than the customary red one. Stalking forward quietly he mimicked her pose: hands together, elbows on the rail and leaning slightly as he came to a rest next to her.

“Hello, John.” She took a sip of whatever it was in her cup and didn’t spare a glance toward him after.

“Sam.”

“What can I do for you?”

He let out a huff a breath not sure how he wanted to start this conversation. But he was going to go through with it. “I was just thinking, and since…well since you’re in the Air Force and stuck out here and these scientists…well they just don’t get it.” He was starting to ramble, he knew it. Drawing in a deep breath of air he got to the point. “Have you ever thought about breaking frat regs?”  
The cup that was moving up to her lips was once again lowered. “John, what is this about?” Her eyes slid over to his form and she smiled, “I really don’t want to have to court martial you.” A joke! Well he was in business if she was joking.

“No, no… I haven’t done anything. Ye—ah… I was just thinking.” He moved ever so imperceptibly closer to her, his shoulder glanced off of hers. 

“Thinking about what?” She finally took the sip of the smooth liquid enjoying as it slid down her throat. He could see it in the small smile she gave when looking at the contents in her hand.

“Us…”

“Us? John…” She turned to him fully and he raised his hands in surrender.

“Look, it wouldn’t be anything more than casual, but we are out here in the middle of nowhere. Neither of us have strings attached back home, I just thought that … maybe … well that it could be advantageous for both of us.”

“The regulations—“

“No one has to know, and it’s not like we’re breaking them that much. We are the same rank, basically.” He rested a hand on her elbow and she looked at it before slipping it from his grasp.

“First of all, I am still your commanding officer. Secondly, I’m not really as unencumbered as you think… I am in a relationship…per se… with someone.” She would have taken a step back, but he watched her straighten her back and stand her ground.

After a very quiet and long pause, she turned back to the water and the rail bringing the cup once again to her lips. John, yet again, mimicked her pose. “So… who?”

“John—“

“Oh…”

Her head moved back quickly to face him. “Oh?”

“Yeah oh… you never actually answered my question, you changed the topic. Kinda… you broke the regs didn’t you?” Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water until her teeth clenched and she looked out over the water again. “When?”

“About ten years ago…” 

“Ten years? Jesus, Sam… you are not the one I pegged for doing that.” He was grinning at her. After a quiet pause and moment he spoke again, “So… is he retiring?”

“He’s certainly trying to.” She smiled sweetly at the memory that came unbidden. He rubbed a hand over her back for a moment before leaning over the rail again.

He sighed heavily. “So what’s in that?” Smiling she handed him the cup and let him take a sip. The grin gracing his features was the biggest she had ever seen. “Guinness?” 

Shrugging she smiled at him, “It was a going away gift.”

“Oh, well then…” He tilted the cup against his lips and downed the rest of the alcohol. “To the General.” She only laughed and shook her head before turning and walking back inside their great city.


End file.
